The Sweeter Side of Things
by kaylaaa.on.pigfarts
Summary: This is the story of how Candy Brown met Sam Taylor and their love and transformation to Sweet Tooth and Candy. My first fanfic so no hate! Reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So this is my first Fanfic and I'm a major Starkid! So this about how Candy met Sweet Tooth and their life of crime together. I will try to post every week and I do have the first three chapters done ****already. So please rate, reply and review! Thanks and enjoy!**

The Sweeter Side of Things

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." I handed the man dressed in black 3 Hershey Bars as he handed me 3 dollars. He walked away, a smile on his face, and I  
heard the familiar chime of the door as it opened and he left.

The smile on my face stayed there from the minute I walked into the candy store up to the minute that I punched in my employee card. The only good thing that had happened to me since Daddy died was getting this job. At the only place in the world that could make me happy.

Daddy used to take me here all the time. Even as I grew older, when I would come to visit from college, we'd always end up here. He had first taken me here when I was four or five. I remember how amazing it was to see all of this candy here in one place; I had started running around grabbing everything in sight. Daddy ended up buying me enough candy to last me a month. But in the car ride home he told me I would have to hide the candy from my mother-she was not as fun as Daddy, and thought candy was really bad for you, she barely ever allowed me to have sweets. It was my father who took me fun places, the movie theater, the zoo, ice skating, and now, my new favorite shop on earth, Sweet Tooth.

God, I miss him so much! Why did he have to die? He was a nice man, never did anything wrong. Batman. It was his fault that he's dead. Daddy was just walking to Sweet Tooth to get some candy for my "Welcome Home from College" party when a thug comes running past him, his arms full of money bags, and his face white with smeared red lipstick. The Joker. Batman was on the roofs, silently following him. And at the moment he passed in front of Daddy, Batman shot. It missed the Joker, but hit Daddy right in the head. Dead before he even hit the ground.

I shuddered, trying to remove the horrible thought from my mind. I went to the door behind the counter labeled, "Employees Only." I moved to the couch, sat down and reached for a lollipop. I looked at my iPhone. 5:30. _'Half an hour before I get to go home to my lousy house. Oh, boy!'_I sat there, sucking on my lollipop, twirling my chocolate brown hair, and scrolling through Twitter. My phone buzzed with an alarm, "Break's over." I stood up and went back out to the store. I helped about ten other customers until I had five minutes left on my shift. No one was in the store so I looked down at my iPhone and played a little Angry Birds until my shift was done. I started to put my phone in my pocket and pack up when I heard the chime at the door. A flash of pink and blue. A pearly white smile. Perfection. Then I saw blackness.

**Hope you liked that chapter! Stay tuned and reviews always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, here is the second chapter in The Sweeter Side of Things. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

I blinked, but continued to see blackness. I kept blinking until I saw white, a bright smile looking down at me. Beautiful blue eyes, white skin, slightly unshaved. A Navy Blue suit, red tie. And that face. Just perfect. Not to mention the perfectly toned body on top of it all. Wow, just wow. I must have died and went to heaven.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Wh-What? Where am I?"

"You're in the candy shop, you work here."

"What happened?"

"Well, just as I was walking in, you fainted. Lucky I caught you though, or else you would have cracked your head open on this floor." The mystery man said with a smile, and as I continued to blink rapidly, his expression turned worried. "Are you sure you're all right? I mean I could take you to a hospital if you want."

"Oh, no, no. I'll be fine." I started to stand up, but the world started to spin and I fell into this man's arms.

"Here, come on, I'll take you to my house, you can get washed up and I'll make sure your head's alright." I nodded slightly and carefully stood up with his strong hand on my arm. I reached for my bag and quickly punched out my time card. He guided me out the door and to a roomy looking black SUV. The man opened the passenger door and swiftly picked me up and sat down on the seat. He closed the door, went to the other side of the car and got in.

I pulled down the mirror and stared at myself. My hair was a mess, my makeup slightly smeared. I look horrible. How could I possibly be in this car with as perfect as a man as he was? I did not deserve to be with him. Period.

I glanced at him and saw he was staring at me. I couldn't tell if he was worried looking or thinking what a mess I was.

We drove about five blocks over before going down a street, filled with GIANT houses.

"You live... in one of these?" I asked, totally starstruck at this.

"Yeah, my house is at the end of the street." he answered with a smile. "I'm a doctor in case you were wondering how I got the money to live in one of these." We pulled into the driveway of a pale blue house. The man jumped out and I unbuckled myself, opened the door, and started to get out when I felt his warm hand underneath my legs. I looked at him and he smiled, putting his other arm behind my neck. He put my purse on top of my stomach and picked me up like a baby. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

I could just stay here forever, cradled by this warm, loving man, whose name I didn't even know. But it doesn't matter, I wouldn't care if he was a killer or a maniac or what. And that was the strange part. I barely knew who this man was, and I was basically willing to change for him, to do anything for him and I didn't give a fuck who he is. I knew right then and there that I loved him.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one is EXTREMELY long. Well, review and see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, This is the third chapter of The Sweeter Side of Things. Hope you enjoy. FYI: This chapter has some adulty things, but nothing too bad. Enjoy!**

"Sam Taylor." he answered me with a smile. "And yours?"

"Candy Brown." I said with a sigh.

"I like it, Candy. Come on, I think a nice, hot bath might make you feel better. Then I'll cook you up something to eat, okay?" he stood up and extended his big, warm hand. I took it, standing up from the couch slowly. I followed him, hand in hand, down a bunch of hallways. Damn, his house huge! I'll be lucky not to get lost in it. We finally reached a door and Sam turned the knob, revealing a huge bathroom. I pretty sure my jaw dropped at the size and luxury of the whole thing. He lead me to a couch and sat me down as he went to turn on the water in a bathtub so big, it could probably be a swimming pool.

He came back to me, got on one knee and took off my shoes and socks. He stood up and helped me out of billion jackets, with it being the middle of December in Gotham City, New York. I was eventually down to my tank-top and skinny jeans.

"Do still want me to help you or would you like some privacy?" He asked with a concerned looking smile.

"You can help me, I don't mind you seeing me." I said with a small grin. But, really I didn't care who saw me naked anymore. After Daddy died, my mother had gone into a state of nothingness, all she did was hide underneath the blankets in her bed or sit, staring into nowhere, on the couch. She would only get up to use the bathroom or to get food. She didn't go to work and within two weeks, we got a phone call saying she was fired.

We had no money and were on the verge of losing our house. I had just graduated from Juilliard with a degree in musical theater. I had wanted to be on Broadway since I was six. But with no money coming in, and I kept auditioning for musicals with no luck, I had to turn to the highest paying job that you needed no experience or qualifications for (well, except a good body). There was a strip club a couple blocks down from our house. I was desperate and worried so this was the only thing I think of. I was wearing a small skimpy dress and high stiletto heels; I had even done my makeup and hair to make myself look like I was important and a slut. I went inside, asked for the manager and went to his office. He had me fill out a form and interview me. I tried my best to act as slutty as possible because I needed this job. And within 30 minutes, I was hired! He gave me 30 bucks and told me to go buy a new bikini and outfit and I came back wearing something that barley covered me. I went out to the bar and began dancing, doing private shows, whatever. And by the end of the night I had gotten $300 in tips, on top of my $50 an hour: I had made near $1,000! I hated the job, but we needed the money. I began to not care anymore about who saw me. And once my mother had gotten back on her feet and gotten a good paying job, I quit mine. Within the next few weeks I was working at Sweet Tooth and I couldn't have been happier!

I smiled as Sam helped me out of my tank top and jeans and I was standing there next to this perfect man in my bra and panties. I turned around, lifted my brown, curly hair and waited for him to unbuckle my bra. I felt his hands on my back, lingering over the straps.

"Are you sure you're okay with me seeing you naked, touching you?" he asked, I could tell he was a little worried.

"I swear, I'm fine, I don't mind. But if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to." I said and I felt his hands swiftly unbuckling my bra as it fell to the floor. I turned around, only in my panties now, to see him smiling. I carefully dropped my panties and he helped me into the tub. It was filled with bubbles and lined with candles that smelled like cinnamon. It was perfect.

"Do want me to stay?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I told him my whole story, the first time my father took me to Sweet Tooth, to embarrassing moments in Elementary School, to my first kiss in High School. I told him about being accepted into Juilliard, my boyfriend in college and how I gave him my V-card, how I thought we were going to get married, but I saw him sleeping with another girl right before graduation. How I cried for days and once I came home after graduation, my parents were so loving and Daddy took me to Sweet Tooth-thinking it would help me feel better. And how two weeks after I got home, Daddy was killed. I told him about my mother being totally nothing, how I became a stripper and all the way up to getting the job at Sweet Tooth. And how I met him.

"So, your father, you said Batman killed him?" I nodded. "So you must have a grudge against Batman, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" I was kind of suspicious at why he wanted to know if I hated Batman.

"Well, it's just..." He was acting weird, I didn't like it.

"What, Sam? Come on, you can tell me anything. I basically just spilled my whole life to you, and you've seen me naked when I barely know anything about you, you can trust me. Talk." I said.

"Okay," I took my hand out of the water and extended it to him. As he grabbed it he looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath. "About a year ago, I was working a late night shift at the hospital and my girlfriend was there, too. She worked there, not as a doctor, as a scientist in the lab. She was working on a medicine, since there had been a small breakout, and she was working on getting multiple doses of this out, when..." He stopped and breathed and he looked close to crying. I squeezed his hand a little more and he looked at me. "People were saying that Scarecrow had broken into the hospital and was in the lab, trying to get his hand on some kind of poison. I had rushed over to the lab to get my girlfriend out of there, in case this was true. I was almost to the lab, when out of nowhere, Batman comes swooping in. He opened the lab door and threw a boomerang at one of the large beakers. My girlfriend was still in there, as was Scarecrow." He stopped again and I could see he was in a lot of pain.

"Do you want to stop?" He shook his head. "Then what happened?" I asked with another squeeze of his hand.

"There was an explosion set off from the boomerang hitting some highly explosive chemical and my girlfriend was killed." He gritted his teeth and an angry looked formed in his eyes. "Batman killed her. She was an innocent, good person and he just killed her. There wasn't even anything for me to bury. And all I want is revenge on that asshole, Batman! He stole the love of my life!" I could see he was getting really angry. I let go off his hand and slowly rubbed his back. That seemed to calm him down. He looked at me. "You are the closest to a woman I have gotten to since Sarah died. And I was a wreck. She was the only thing I had left to live for. My family was all gone and Sarah was the last bit of happiness I had left in the world."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. Is there anything I can do?" I said with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't even know anymore..." He let go of my hand and buried his face in his hands. I got out of the tub and dried myself off, put my curly hair up in a ponytail and found a light blue, silk robe and put that on. I went over to Sam and took his hands from his face, only to see that he was crying silently. I led him over to the couch and we both sat down.

"Do you want me to get you something, Sam? Some soup or hot chocolate?" I was holding his hands and his eyes were locked on mine. I could see he was still trying to hold back tears. "Or do you just want to be alone?" He shook his head violently.

"No, don't leave. I don't know, maybe some water. But, I'll be fine, just don't leave." He gripped my hands tighter.

"Come on." I stood up, and hand in hand I guided him back to living room that we were at first, and I sighed, happy that I was able to find our way back. I sat him down on the couch and went to get a glass of water. Damn, the kitchen was HUGE, probably bigger than my bedroom at my lousy-ass apartment. I got a glass and filled it with water, and I found a phone number for "Gotham City's Best Pizza." I picked up the phone and ordered a large pizza for us both. I went back out to Sam and gave him the water. He just stared at it for what seems like hours. DING DONG! Sam jumped up, spilling half the water.

"Who is that? I never get visitors," He asked me. I took the water from his hands and put on the coffee table.

"It's just the pizza man. I ordered some a little while ago. It's okay," I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly he sat back down. "Just a minute!" I called to the door, as I ran to get my purse. I came back to the door and opened it to find a young boy, wearing headphones, and a lot of acne.

"Candy Brown?" He said with obvious attitude.

"Yeah, how much do I owe you?"

"15 dollars," He extended his hand. I dug through my purse and pulled out a 20.

"Do you have change?" I said as I took the pizza and put it down on the counter.

"Nope," He took my money, got in his car and drove off.

"What the Hell!" I yelled at the back of the car. "Asshole," I muttered to myself. I took the pizza and put it down on the coffee table. I gave a Sam a slice and then myself. I started to wolf the whole thing down since I was starving. Sam just took tiny little bites. We sat there for a while, eating in silence, and then I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, a little. Well, thanks for everything, Sam, I better be getting back to my dumb-ass apartment. Maybe I'll see you some other time, okay?" I started to stand up when his strong hand pushed me back down.

"No, don't go. You can stay here tonight, if you want." He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Come on," He took my hand and led me to a bedroom down the hall. "I'm in the next one over if you need me. Goodnight, Candy." He said with a sly smile.

"Thanks, Sam." And he closed the door. I went to the giant bed and fell asleep immediately.

"_I'll be right back, Candy dear. I'm just going to Sweet Tooth to get you some candy, Candy," _

"_Okay, bye Daddy."_

_BANG BANG!_

_I ran outside of the house to see the Joker running past me, Batman on the roofs and a man lying in a pool of blood. _

"_No, no, no, no, no!" That's not Daddy. I ran over to the dead man in the street. I saw that it was indeed my Daddy and I fell to the ground, crying on top of his chest. "Daddy, come back! You can't leave me!" I cried and cried and cried._

I shot straight up in the bed. I was crying and hyperventilating. I shakily got out of the bed and found the bathroom. I ran the hot water in the sink and splashed it on my face. I dried off my face and hands and lingered at the door to the bedroom I was sleeping in. I walked a few feet down to next room and opened the door slightly. I stood in the doorway watching Sam sleep. He sat up slowly.

"Hey, Candy. Are you okay?" I shook my head and ran to him. I fell into his arms and lay down next to him. "It's okay, it's okay." He ran his hands through my hair.

Here I felt safe. He was warm and was the only person who had been nice to me in a long time. I wasn't scared in Sam's big, strong arms. I was safe here in this perfect man's arms. I could just stay here forever, not let anything change. I knew that we would be together forever and that nothing would make us change. Little did I know that this little slice of perfection was about to change my whole world.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. Please review and I should have the next chapter up sometime this week. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all my lovely followers and reviews and just totally awesome people! First, I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't posted in soooooo long! I have been so caught up in school, water polo and of course, Starkid! Anyways, Enjoy the next chapter of The Sweeter Side of Things. -Hugs and Butterfly Kisses :]**

I woke up to the brightest smile in the whole world. "Hey, beautiful. How'd you sleep last night?" I was greeted by the smoothest, warmest voice in the whole world, too.

"Well, it was fine once I was with you." I said with an equally bright smile. I noticed that he was shirtless, only in his boxers and I was still only that silk robe that barely covered me. Oh, whatever, who cared? I was in bed with this perfect man, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Well, that's just perfect." Sam said with that voice like silk. "So, I hate to break it to you, but I have to go to work in an hour and I won't be home until eight or so."

My heart sank. I just wished I could spend every second with Sam, I never wanted to leave his arms. "Oh." Was the only thing I could manage.

"I mean, I could just call in sick... I haven't had a sick day in a while," He said with an evil smile. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," I got up from the bed and walked over to his closet. I opened the doors and just like everything else in his house, it was huge. I took a small step into the doorway and could feel his blue eyes upon my backside. I smiled to myself and dropped my robe slowly to the ground, letting him see the back of me naked. I took a slow step inside and found a dress shirt that was way too big for me and kind of see-through. I took it off the hanger and put it on, buttoning three of the buttons near my boobs. The shirt fell halfway down my thighs and showed most of my body off. I took my hair out of the messy ponytail I slept in and carelessly brushed it. I walked back out and found Sam to have fallen back asleep.

I ran quietly out of the door and into the room I was partially in last night. I found the pile of my clothes and slipped on my black, lace panties and ran back to his room. Sam was still sleeping silently and I carefully got on top of him, straddling his waist. I put my hands on his toned chest and felt his heartbeat. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, Sam," Nothing. "Saaaaam," No response. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam," Again nothing. I slid my hands slowly up his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. I was rested comfortably on top of him and our chests began moving at the same time, our heartbeats the same. I closed my eyes and felt his hand move from his side to my leg. His hand slowly trailed up leg and onto my ass, I shuddered slightly as he held me. He continued to move his hand to the small of my back and up to my hair. He grasped my hair and pulled my head in closer to his and he kissed the top of my head.

I made a small noise and felt a chill run through my body. I gripped the side of his arm and held him closer as we both fell into a deep sleep.

**Hopefully you liked that one. I don't know, I'm running out of ideas! ARGGGH! I have like the next two chapters done and WARNING the next chapter had some adult themes in it! Anywaaays, until next time, -Kaylaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people of the universe! I'm soooo sorry that I take so long updating chapters! I will try to be more on top of things. Hermione has been preparing me for the House Cup Tournament and writing my Ancient Ruins essay, so she has not been of much help to me lately.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Your Kayla 3**

Chapter 5

I woke up to find Sam laying on top of me, sleeping. I rolled him over and he stirred.

"Oh, hey, there, Candy. You look great," He said, examining my choice in his attire. I giggled.

"Thanks. Come on, get up, I'm starving," I jumped up from bed and walked out the door. I walked down the hallway and took a left, coming to an unfamiliar hallway. I noticed I stopped hearing Sam's footsteps. My heart started racing and I ran down the hallway, taking turn after turn and I finally admitted to myself that I was lost. In a house. _God, I am so stupid!_

"Sam!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Candy, are you okay?" I was glad to hear his voice was not too far away.

"I don't know. I think I'm lost,"

"You're not lost. Tell me what you see near you,"

"Umm, a door, another door and a picture of a bowl of candy,"

"Ok, stay put, I'm coming," I could hear some distant footsteps and I was beginning to lose the thought that I was going to be lost forever. I put my back against the wall and sank to the ground. I was starting to get worried, it had been at least ten minutes, was this house really that big? I heard footsteps again and took a deep breath.

"Sam? Is that you?" I saw his face peek out from around the corner and I squealed and ran into his arms and he easily picked me up. I put my head down on his shoulder, like I had done so many times before. The next thing I knew I was being gently put down on a couch and Sam brought me a cup of coffee. I smiled at him as he sat down next me with a cup of his own.

"So how exactly did you get lost?" He said with slight humor in his voice.

"I don't really know. I was just walking and I must have taken a wrong turn," He chuckled.

"I don't think I'm going to let you drive me anywhere," He started laughing hysterically and I put both of our cups down.

"Hey!" I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," He slapped me back on the shoulder. I slapped him back and this whole thing turned into a slapping fight. I started laughing so much I fell off the couch.

"Are you okay?" Sam got down and picked me up.

"Yeah," I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen and found a box of Froot Loops and a bag of tiny marshmallows. I walked back out to Sam and dumped the marshmallows on his head and ran off to the other couch and started eating my Froot Loops. He glared at me.

"Got a problem?"

"No," He said quietly as he stood up grabbed something behind the couch. He bent down behind the couch where I couldn't see him. "Fire!" He screamed and started shooting marshmallows at me. I screamed as one hit me in the chest and I dramatically fell to the ground.

"I'm hit! I've been hit!" I screamed and heard him running over to me. He sat down on the ground and caressed my face as I "died." My eyes were closed and I leveled out my breathing like I was taught at Julliard how to look dead. I felt Sam's warm breath on my face and the feeling of his lips on mine. He kissed me for a long time and when he eventually moved away I fluttered my eyes open and stared into his blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked, short of breath.

"Yes, I do," And I pulled him in for another kiss, a long passionate kiss. He was on top of me, one hand grabbing my face, the other grabbing my leg. I ran my hands up and down his back and he flipped us over. I straddled his waist and grabbed his hair as his held onto my ass. I grinded my hips against his waist, the whole time not breaking the kiss. He sat up and I flung my legs around him as he stood up, carrying me to his room, kissing me the whole time. He placed me down on the bed and this time straddled me. We continued to kiss as he unbuttoned my shirt and slid off my panties and ripped off his boxers. We were both naked, passionately kissing each other as I laid under him. He pulled away and I looked at him puzzled.

"Do you trust me?" He looked into my eyes.

"Of course I do," I answered, completely sure of myself.

"Do you want me to get condoms?" I shook my head.

"I don't really care," I said breathing hard. I moved toward him quickly, grabbing his face to kiss me again. But he just pulled away.

"Candy, I'm serious. I, well, I've never done this before," he said, averting his eyes from me. I was shocked that someone this good looking and caring could  
be a virgin.

"You-you never had sex before?" I said, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Yeah, never. It kinda sucks, doesn't it?" He looked at me, his eyes sad.

"Well, no, it's not." I said truthfully as I stared at the window, remembering that horrible night. "What sucks is having your first time be with some stranger who is fifteen years older than you and being tied down to a bed,"

"Candy, were you raped?" He held my hands and looked in my eyes. I nodded.

"I was 16. After prom. Someone had spiked my drink and I was completely drunk, that was the first time I had ever had alcohol. I was walking to my car in the dark parking lot and out nowhere someone grabs me from behind and throws me in a van. I was already disoriented but the next thing I knew was I was in an old warehouse, thrown down on a bed, tied down and stripped of my clothes. He got on top of me and raped me," I started to cry.

"Candy it's okay. You can stop talking if you want to," He pulled laid down next to me and cuddled me warmly.

"I haven't told that to anyone before, I mean besides the police officers and my dad. And when I was a stripper, I kept getting flashbacks all the time from the rape. It was horrible. And I haven't thought about it in so long, Sam," I turned to him and started crying.

He got up out of bed and went into another closet and came back holding pink PJ pants and a black tank top. I got up and put them on, not breaking eye-contact with him.

"Do you just happen to have girls' pajamas lying for your potential guests?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, no. Those were Sarah's"

"Oh," It was strange that I was wearing his dead girlfriend's pajamas. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but are you?"

"I don't really know," I laid down and started crying. Again. Sam came over and laid with me. He stroked my hair as I held his hand and we fell asleep.

**Sorry this short... Good things to come, I think... Ugggh I need more ideas! I never really thought this out when I started writing, I just let my mind run free and sometimes that isnt a good thing. I mean on paper is same as it is in real life for me, I just go on and on and on and I cant really shut up. Okay well you know that where I come from, Farm Planet, your first name is what you do and your second name is what you love! So I'm called- CALLATE! Ugggh, Im gonna shut up now. Bye.**


End file.
